Mi pesadilla, tu obra maestra (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Headless Angel
Summary: Simon está convencido; Baz ha estado usando sus malvados poderes vampíricos para seducirlo


**Autor(A):** Este fic se encuentra alojado en la Orphan Acount de AO3. Esto quiere decir que el autor quiso desvincularse de su trabajo, pero no borrarlo. Aun así, intenté contactarlo, sin resultado alguno. Si se da el caso y quiere que elimine el trabajo, lo haré

 **Título original:** My life is a Nightmare, Yours is a Masterprice

 **Idioma original:** inglés

 **Palabras: 3283**

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sangre, Mordidas

 **URL del original:** **/works/7713835**

 **Nota de autor.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Esta es sólo una boba y pequeña historia que ha estado enlatada en mi Google Docs por mucho tiempo. Mis disculpas por si encuentran errores importantes.**

 **Si te gustó, por favor házmelo saber. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que tú lo hagas leyéndolo.**

 **¡Disfrútalo!**

* * *

 **Simon**

Penelope lo guió detrás de una oscilante pila de libros. Estaba oscuro en la biblioteca, y las velas flotando encima de ellos arrojaban una siniestra sombra sobre la cara de la chica.

Penny se miró los pies, y luego a él.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le susurró. La atmosfera era desagradablemente solemne, y de alguna manera le hacía sentirse más tosco de lo usual. Enderezó la espalda y se concentró en respirar por la nariz. Mucho mejor.

—Simon, ¿Crees que tal vez…—Ella volteó los ojos hacia el techo. (Simon siempre imaginaba el interior de su cabeza como una máquina de pinball. Cada vez que las pelotitas rebotaban de un punto a otro, una nueva luz se encendía en su cerebro.)

Pero por primera vez, Penelope Bunce estaba sin palabras. Simon podría haberla fastidiado por ello si no pareciera tan… nerviosa. Empezaba a pensar que algo estaba muy mal. Aún peor de lo que había creído previamente.

—Simon, ¿Crees que, tal vez, esa parte es cosa tuya?

— ¿Qué parte?

Ella suspiró.

— ¿Esa en la que te atrae Baz?

Simon se rió burlonamente, luego se sonrojó. Habían estado discutiendo El Incidente, y por supuesto Penny tenía que hacerlo raro. Aún más raro.

—Pero recuerda lo que te dije. Esa sensación que él me provoca. Una emoción que me hace sentir, no sé, como alucinado o algo así. Esa parte no fue normal. Me sentí en contra de mi voluntad. Él me manipuló para que hiciéramos… cosas.

Aún no le contaba a Penny los sangrientos detalles. Algunas cosas se mantienen en privado, incluso entre ellos. Y de cualquier manera, ella probablemente no querría escuchar acerca de lo que había pasado entre él y Baz. Lo hacía ruborizarse y eso que él había estado allí. Sus hormonas también eran responsables y… básicamente, todo era culpa de Baz. Simon no habría hecho nada si él no hubiera estado usando sus vampíricos poderes de seducción.

Penny suspiró de nuevo y dejó que Simon la guiara de regreso a su mesa. El resto de la tarde lo pasaron estudiando. Por la noche, cuando abrió de una patada la puerta de la habitación, Baz no estaba por allí.

 **Baz**

Las catacumbas eran frías durante esa época del año. Baz no lo notaba. Él siempre tenía frio. Con excepción de _esa_ vez que no lo tuvo. Recuerda la ocasión con vívidos detalles. Justo como escrutar el fuego durante demasiado tiempo, y luego es lo único que vez al parpadear. Así se sentía beber la sangre de Simon Snow. Cuando parpadeaba, regresaba a aquel instante. Cálido. No, ardiente en realidad. Como beber fuego líquido, Y él era, como todo el mundo gustaba recordarle, especialmente inflamable.

Pero ahora habían encendido una hoguera y estaba quemando todo a su paso.

 **Simon**

Hacía mucho frío en la habitación, pero no quería salir de la cama sólo para cerrar la ventana. Por otra parte, el aire fresco resultaba agradable. Se preguntó si acaso Baz había salido a cazar. Si la sangre de rata sería suficiente ahora que ellos… Después de que él…

No le gustaba pensar en aquella noche. Le hacía sentir picazón en la piel y el frenesí apresurándose a través de él otra vez. Parecía que lo que Baz le había hecho demoraría en quitarse. Penelope se lo aseguró, que ya se le pasaría. Entonces murmuró algo sobre "Fase luna de miel" y él asumió que hablaba de Micah.

Debía ser difícil, estar tan alejado de la persona que amas. Simon no podía imaginar siquiera tal tormento. Pensaba que la cercanía con los seres queridos era lo mejor. Tampoco era como si tuviese mucha experiencia. Tal vez era un hecho realmente horrible. Quizás estar cerca de quien amas era el mayor suplicio. Él no sabría decirlo.

* * *

La ventana estaba cerrada y el cuarto vacío cuando despertó. Del baño aún emanaba vapor con aroma a cedro, así que se saltó la ducha. Mientras se pusiera un uniforme limpio, nadie se daría cuenta.

Cuando llegó, Penny ya estaba a la mesa y había servido dos rebosantes platos. Simon empezó a comer antes de saludar.

—Tu cabello está especialmente enmarañado hoy.—Comentó la chica antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugo de jitomate. Tan rojo como la sangre, se escurría en el interior del vaso. Simon se aclaró la garganta.

—No tuve tiempo para lavármelo. ¿Tan mal esta?— Jaló el flequillo antes de acomodárselo sobre la frente. Se encogió de hombros y luego se llevó un trozo de huevo a la boca.

—Entonces. ¿Cómo te fue anoche? —Preguntó Penny.

—Normal, creo. Baz no estaba cuando me acosté y al despertar tampoco. —Simon escudriñó el resto de las mesas, pero el chico tampoco se encontraba por allí. Las cosas estaban mejor así. De seguro que el otro tenía miedo de lo que él le haría. Probablemente, romperle la nariz. Por segunda vez.

* * *

Fue sólo hasta Ciencias Políticas cuando Baz se dignó a dar la cara otra vez. Lucía horrible: con enormes ojeras y un fulgor enfermizo cubriendo su pálida piel. Aun estando enfermo, a Simon le parecía bastante apuesto. Aunque seguía siendo malvado. Algunos podrían pensar que eso le otorgaba un mayor atractivo. Pero no Simon. Obviamente.

Simon era bondadoso. Baz, un perverso. Simon estaba vivo y Baz… ese era otro asunto.

Sin embargo, _aquel_ día había parecido realmente vivo. Durante El Incidente. Ruborizado de la cabeza a los pies, los bravíos latidos de su corazón. Recuerda que Baz parecía más que vivo ese día.

A veces Simon se preguntaba si Baz pensaba en ello. Si acaso recordaba lo que le había dicho. Pero por supuesto, no le gustaba ponerse a pensar en eso.

Baz. Quien ahora estaba dos asientos detrás de él, clavando como si de una daga se tratara, la mirada en su nuca. Qué incómodo. Se giró para verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Sí. Era como una daga.

Cuando la clase terminó, Baz sujetó la muñeca de Simon para evitar que se fuera, lo soltó rápidamente, agitando la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

—Espera, Snow.

Simon se apoyó en su escritorio y esperó.

—Me gustaría…—Baz cerró los ojos. Su respiración era temblorosa. Por un momento, pareció inclinarse hacia él y Simon se arrimó más contra el mueble.— ¿Podemos reunirnos esta noche?—Le preguntó abriendo los ojos.

Tragó saliva y Baz siguió el movimiento de su garganta.

—Eh… Claro.—Dijo, con los ojos clavados en la boca del contrario. Baz sonrió.

 **Penelope**

— ¡El muy bastardo lo hizo otra vez!—Gritó Simon con frustración.

Tanto rodar los ojos, a Penelope le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te dio drogas? ¿O te lanzó un hechizo?

—No—Gritó Simon. Penny se masajeó las sienes.—Sólo me pregunto.

Lo dijo de forma tan solemne que Penelope se rió. Y siguió riendo hasta que Simon la sacó bruscamente de su habitación.

—Lo siento, lo siento.—Se disculpó, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y luego dijo—Te llamo más tarde.—A través de la puerta de la habitación. A continuación bajo las escaleras casi como volando.

Los niños a veces pueden ser tan bobos. Cualquier persona que tuviera ojos podría notar que Simon estaba totalmente flechado. Sólo que… el objeto de su afecto lo tenía atrapado en un bucle.

Era natural que Simon tuviera dudas, después de todo. Él y Baz habían intentado matarse varias veces antes. Entonces descubrieron el secreto de Baz y se desató el infierno. Aunque este año las cosas cambiaron, Baz apenas soportaba estar en la misma habitación que Simon. Siempre dando excusas para salir cuando él llegaba, así que Simon se dedicaba a molestar a Penelope.

Al principio ella pensó que era lo mejor. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que las quejas de Simon hacia Baz significaban que el muy idiota de hecho extrañaba a su compañero. La distancia los hacía menos volátiles.

 _"Baz esto, Baz lo otro, ¿Por qué Baz me ignora? ¿Por qué no me mira? Bla, Bla Bla"_

Y en algún punto, ella asumía, Baz finalmente había abordado a Simon. O tal vez, Simon enfrentó a Baz, en un ataque cargado de ira y pasión y… ¿Una cosa llevó a la otra? Penelope no conocía todos los detalles sucios. Pero estaba segura que eran _muy_ sucios.

Ahora, Simon clamaba que Baz lo había obligado a ofrecerle su sangre. La primera pregunta que hizo Penelope fue:

— ¿Te preguntó antes de clavarte los colmillos?

Simon se sonrojó.

—Er… ¿Si?

— ¿Y le dijiste que no?

—No, pero ¡Él estaba usando sus poderes vampíricos! ¡Para obligarme! ¡De otra manera, yo no hubiera aceptado! —Simon frunció el ceño mirando a la nada.—El punto es que él me engañó.

* * *

Preocupada por su amigo, Penelope fue directamente a buscar al culpable de todo el meollo. Bueno, el otro culpable. Le lanzó un hechizo prohibido, uno para decir la verdad y que así Baz soltara toda la sopa.

— ¿Obligaste a Simon a darte su sangre? —Demandó, parada sobre el escritorio de Baz, en la habitación.

Inmediatamente, él respondió.

—No, ¿Cómo entras aquí?

— ¡Yo soy quien hace las preguntas!

—Correcto. Entonces, pregunta.— Baz sonrió con burla y se sentó de nuevo, cruzando las piernas. Su postura gritaba _"Dame tu mejor tiró, Bunce"_

— ¿Fue algo consensual? —Preguntó ella, agradeciendo a su piel oscura por ocultar su sonrojo.

—Sí, jamás forzaría a Simon a hacer algo que no quiere.

Penelope frunció el ceño.

—Okey… ¿Y si dijo que quería, pero realmente no?

Baz reflejó su expresión, luego se echó a reír.

— Bunce ¿Acaso te contó todo lo que pasó esa noche?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Fue Snow quien dio el primer paso.

 **Baz**

¡Serpientes seseantes! ¿Snow de hecho iba contando por allí que él era un criminal? Así es como esa noche pasó realmente:

Estaba por entrar a la habitación después de pasar un rato en las catacumbas, cuando se dio cuenta que Simon seguía despierto. Los latidos de su corazón eran diferentes, irregulares, rápidos. Percibió su olor antes de ver al idiota. Miel de maple, tocino y sangre.

La sangre de Snow siempre olía levemente ahumada. Como hojas secas ardiendo en otoño. Pero más… humano. Para otras personas probablemente sería algo repulsivo. Pero Baz do era otras personas. Su lado vampírico, siempre sediento de sangre, encontraba la sangre de Simon Snow muy placentera al olfato. Demasiado placentera. En especial desde que alcanzaron la pubertad.

Aun así, Baz lo estaba haciendo realmente bien. Se mantenía tan alejado de Snow como le era posible y sólo cuando el muchacho estaba dormido se confiaba para estar cerca, porque lastimar a Snow mientras dormía era imposible. Parecía tan inocente y joven. Justo como el niño que Baz conoció en primer año, todo rizos dorados y piel brillante, como si el sol lo hubiese besado.

Le tenía celos al sol. Además, se quemaba con facilidad, ya fuera por ser un vampiro o sólo por su piel sensible. De cualquier manera, daba igual.

Abrió la puerta y encontró que Simon estaba sentado sobre su cama, con los ojos como platos y fijos en la figura de Baz en la puerta.

—Por Cristo, Me asustaste—Murmuró el chico poniendo una mano sobre el corazón. Snow sólo maldecía como un normal cuando estaba espantando o para efectos dramáticos y juzgando por su corazón acelerado, Baz asumía que era lo primero.

—Lo siento, pensé que ya estabas dormido.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

Baz levantó una ceja.

—Afuera.

— ¿Fuiste a cazar?

— ¡Por Crowley, Snow! ¿En qué estas pensando? —Podía sentir sus mejillas enrojeciendo. No debería haber bebido tanto, pero se estaba volviendo más y más difícil dormir junto a un Simon tan vivo y respirando. Las calificaciones de Baz estaban bajando porque difícilmente se mantenía despierto en clase.

Snow agarró las sábanas debajo de él.

—Siento que no te he visto desde que inició el semestre…

¿Eso era… Snow haciéndose el tímido?

— ¿Y no es eso algo bueno? —Preguntó Baz con desinterés, para contrastar el revoloteo de esperanza dentro de él. Snow no… a él ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos. Sólo extrañaba tener alguien con quién pelear. ¿Cierto?

—Supongo—Simon se encogió de hombros.

—Bien— Baz dio unos pasos hacia el baño. El otro chico se levantó. — ¿Qué estas…

— ¿Puedo intentar algo? —Preguntó Simon rápidamente, yendo a pararse frente a él. Sus ojos fijos en algún punto cercano a su barbilla.

—No soy tu conejillo de indias.—Pensaba que Simon quería probar algún hechizo con él. Pero, la última vez Snow no le pidió permiso. Tal vez ahora quería experimentar… de otra manera. —Pero ¿Necesitas mi ayuda para comprobar alguna teoría?

Simon asintió y dio algunos pasos hacia él.

— ¿Esto es lo que deseas, Snow?

Se suponía que fuese una pregunta real, pero sonó como un desafío. _Entonces acércate y hazlo tuyo._

 **Simon**

Bueno, tal vez nunca lo obligó a nada. Pero le llevaba una injusta ventaja. Hacía que… él quisiera hacer ciertas cosas… cosas que nunca antes había hecho o siquiera pensado de manera realista en ellas. Baz le hacía querer lanzar sus precauciones al viento.

Los vampíricos poderes malignos de seducción de Baz posiblemente eran sólo las propias hormonas de Simon confundiéndolo todo. ¿Qué le pasó a la idea de Baz siendo un imbécil villano? ¿Cuándo empezó a agitarle el corazón, a desvanecer su moral?

Baz aún era peligroso, pero esta vez no fue culpa suya.

Simon lo besó primero.

Bueno, el no pretendía besarlo primero, por supuesto. Sólo quería ver si Baz mordía el anzuelo y cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Desde hacía un tiempo atrás, tenía sospechas sobre la orientación sexual del otro chico, y si él mismo tenía curiosidad, ¿Quién podría culparlo?

Así que, cuando Baz dudó, Simon dio un paso y asunto resuelto. Se suponía que eso sería todo.

Y entonces sus labios de tocaron. Hubo un chispazo y sangre, curiosamente.

— ¿Auch? —Murmuró entre fervientes, pero castos besos. Baz lo tenía presionado contra el poste de la cama y podía sentirlo por todas partes. Una mano le acarició la parte baja de la espalda y Simon se estremeció. —Baz ¿Qué…—El labio le punzaba y cuando abrió la boca sintió el sabor de la sangre… y el de Baz. Con la lengua le estaba trazando el labio inferior y mientras succionaba, gemía.

Se separó y juntó sus frentes, luego Baz sonrió.

—Simon n-no entres en pánico. Creo que te mordí.

Simon chupó su labio inferior y una gota de sangre se coló en su boca. Baz lo miró y gimoteó. Empujó los hombros del contrario hasta hacerlo chocar con la cama.

Se dejó caer torpemente y Baz se paró sobre él, admirando su cabello enredado y la cara ruborizada. Él imaginó que se veía estúpido, pero a Baz parecía gustarle, así que echo hacia atrás la cabeza y tragó.

—Muérdeme, Baz.

Este abrió la boca revelando unos afilados incisivos. De seguro aún estaba en modo vampiro, pensó Simon, dándose cuenta de cómo se había cortado el labio. Realmente lo mordió.

—Simon, sabes que no puedo…—Baz se arrastró hacia adelante, cerniéndose sobre él como en un sueño, fuera de alcance y tan cerca al mismo tiempo. Simon quería a Baz más de lo que nunca quiso nada. La realización fue más fácil de aceptar de lo que pensaba que sería.

—Ya lo hiciste, Baz. Vamos. Deseo que lo hagas. —Estaba a segundos de ponerse a rogar. La excitación lo recorría sólo con pensarlo.

Baz suspiró, inclinó la cabeza y una cortina de cabello oscuro le cubrió el rostro. Una hebra le hacía cosquillas a Simon en la barbilla y sonrió.

—Si empieza a ser demasiado…

—Te lo diré, lo prometo. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Baz le echó un vistazo, pero entonces el chico tenía la nariz enterrada en su cuello, inhalando con ternura, provocando que Simon se estremeciera.

—No tienes idea de lo bien que hueles. —Baz rozó su cálida piel. —Apenas puedo dormir, sabiendo que estas aquí a mi lado, tan vivo y—Se cortó abruptamente y Simon le frotó la espalda. —Eres fantástico, Simon Snow.

—Lo sé. —Dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando sintió a Baz, sonriendo a su vez, contra su cuello. Afilados dientes rozaron su carne y lo hicieron gemir.

—Ya voy a morderte. —Dijo Baz y hundió los dientes en el cuello del otro.

Simon prácticamente aulló. La sensación no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. No era mala, ni tampoco agradable… aún así, el placer recorría sus venas mientras Baz le succionaba la piel. La lengua de este deslizándose cada pocos segundos sacándole patéticos gemidos.

Sobre sus caderas, a horcajadas, estaba Baz y si seguía moviendo así la lengua, iba a notar lo mucho que Simon estaba disfrutando.

—Baz—Jadeó, agarrando el hombro del otro chico. — ¿Podrías…?

El muchacho se desprendió aun sorbiendo y con el dorso de la mano se limpió la boca. Le quedó ensangrentada Y Simon observó como se lamía la piel hasta dejarla sin rastros de su sangre.

—Carajo, Baz. Bésame. —Gimió y lo jaló en un beso lleno de sangre y mordiscos.

 **Baz**

A la mañana siguiente, despertó en la cama de Simon. Dicho muchacho tenía la cabeza apoyada en el cuello de Baz y una pierna balanceada sobre su cadera, roncando suavemente. Por primera vez en todo el año, se sintió bien descansado. Cuidadosamente se desprendió del chico y entró al baño.

Simon también lo deseaba. Ahora que lo sabía se sentía ligero. Estaba feliz. Al mirarse en el espejo, el rostro le brillaba, aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la noche anterior, aunque el color se desvanecía rápidamente. Supo que sería cosa de sólo una vez… Simon era terco como mula. Y no pensaba. Baz estaba consciente de ello y sin embargo había un dejo de esperanza en él.

Anoche, Simon lo había amado. Y con eso le bastaba, se dijo. Con eso bastaba.

* * *

A lo largo de la siguiente semana, su paciencia fue puesta a prueba. Era capaz de oler al chico a una milla de distancia, como si la sangre en su sistema hiciera a sus sentidos híper consientes del otro. Concentrarse en clase era una pesadilla y estaba tan exaltado que ni siquiera podía pensar bien.

Para el final del tercer día, sus energías estaban agotadas y caminó penosamente hacia el aula de Ciencias Políticas. Desde El Incidente apenas se aparecía por allí, tenía tareas por entregar y necesitaba una calificación decente o el profesor lo iba a reprobar.

Trató de sentarse lo más lejos posible de Simon, pero el idiota no dejaba de mirarlo cuando creía que no estaba atento. Observó la nuca del otro chico e intentó respirar por la boca. No tenía caso. Aún sentía al muy bastardo por todas partes. En el cerebro, los pulmones y las venas.

Simon Snow se había infiltrado en todo su ser y Baz no estaba satisfecho.

Cuando la clase terminó, Simon se rezagó en su escritorio hasta que Baz se acercó a él. Empezó a alejarse en cuanto lo vio.

—Espera Snow—le tomó la muñeca, pero en seguida la dejó caer. La piel de Simon era tibia e incitante y él no podía… no aún.

Simon se pegó a su escritorio y lo miró de arriba abajo

—Me gustaría…— Se desplazó hacia adelante y respiró la esencia del otro. Hojas ardiendo, miel de maple, sangre. Los ojos se le cerraron contra su voluntad— ¿Podemos reunirnos esta noche?

La respiración del otro era temblorosa e hizo que Baz abriera los ojos. Simon lo estaba mirando, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraros, apartó la vista con rapidez. Las mejillas del chico se ruborizaron, indicándole que tenía el corazón acelerado. Simon se relamió los labios para después clavar la mirada en los de Baz.

—Eh… Claro—Contestó. Baz no pudo evitar sonreírle.

* * *

 **Notas de traductora: ¡Hola! Como ya mencione arriba, desconozco quien sea el autor original de este trabajo. Sin embargo me pareció realmente bueno y tuve que compartirlo con ustedes. Sé que hay personas a quienes se les dificulta mucho leer en inglés y disfruto mucho poder compartir mis conocimientos del idioma para darles a conocer estos fics que merecen ser leídos por más personas. Pregunta: ¿Les gustaría que, además de mis propios trabajos, les comparta más traducciones?**

 **Gracias por leer 3**

 **Pd: ¡Viva México, Cabrones! (Con amor)**


End file.
